Today, communicating with individuals all over the world has never been easier. Networking technology has allowed people to communicate with one another through email, instant messaging, or various social networking sites. However, despite the many advantages this technology has granted to individuals, security and other concerns remain. With the current free flow of electronic information, people are more likely to divulge and share their personal information including bank account information or social security information. Malicious programs or outside parties may utilize a variety of methods to attempt to gain access to an individual's information that is stored or communicated electronically. Once an individual's information has been compromised, the potential security threat can harm the individual and/or others by proliferating messages or content which are unwanted or harmful. Spam content can not only be annoying to the recipients but can also be cause for concern, as the recipients may be anxious about their own information security status.